Ya tebe kahayu
by kaitlin.perkins42
Summary: House is dreading a certain holiday - he's not sure how to handle it. Will Wilson take care of things, or is he just going to mess with House? House/Wilson established. Slash! Oneshot.


Title: Ya tebe kahayu  
Rating: PG  
Disclaimer: I own nothing!!  
Warning: Oneshot  
A/N: I got into a car accident in December and have only just now been able to get back to writing. I needed a little something to get me going, I think, and abookybyitscover made a suggestion for a story. Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

House had never really liked Valentine's day – even when he was with Stacey, he always felt like there was something phony about it. He didn't like the idea that companies got to ask him for money just so he could commercially profess his love to her. When they went their separate ways, and he was alone, he liked it even less.

And now, the dreaded holiday was coming up. It would be his and Wilson's first V-Day as a couple, and to say he felt anything but aggravation at the approaching date would be a lie. It was bad enough that he was in a relationship for Valentine's Day, but he had never celebrated it with a man before, he wasn't sure if he was supposed to make plans, or if Wilson was. He sat in his office, frowning, while he scrolled through fancy restaurants online, trying to find one that wouldn't be too stuffy, that would sell good food, but wouldn't be too packed. He wanted a restaurant where he knew he would be comfortable. But that would never happen – not on Valentine's Day.

"Whatcha doing?" Wilson's voice startled him from the doorway. He was leaning on the doorframe and looking at House with a small smile on his face.

"Looking at porn, what else?" House smirked and minimized the screen.

"What are you watching today? Mother daughter trucker fuckers?"

"Nope," he replied, leaning back in his chair and Wilson walked further into the room. "Old, sagging titties."

Wilson choked before leaning his hip on the edge of the desk, "I knew you had bad taste, but I think that's the worst I've ever heard."

House reached out and put a hand on Wilson's knee, smiled up at him. "Get used to it." He smacked the knee lightly before putting his hand on the desk and pushing himself up. "You ready to go home?"

"Mhm, I just need to grab my stuff. Meet you in the parking lot?"

House nodded while he grabbed his pack from the floor. He leaned over and kissed Wilson before limping out of the office.

* * *

They were lying in bed, Wilson was doing a crossword and House was reading a medical text book. One hand strayed over to House's side of the bed and ran over his shoulder, leaving faint scratch marks in its wake. When House turned to see what Wilson wanted, the man had put down his crossword and was smiling at House. "So, do you have anything planned for the big day?"

House swallowed. "What big day?"

"It's not that far away, you know. I thought maybe...we could do something. I know you're not much of one for holidays, but it means something to me. And I thought since it was our first time as a legit, romantic couple..." he trailed off, looking at the sheets. "You know?" he finally said, looking up at House, who wore a blank stare.

"And you want me to plan it? You know I hate holidays, and you want me to plan something?"

"That's not what I said," Wilson replied, sounding a little hurt, "I was just asking if you did."

"No," House replied, returning to his text book, "No, I don't."

"Oh, okay then." He heard the rustle of paper, and knew that Wilson was taking up the crossword again. _Really, though_, thought House, _what was he expecting?_

* * *

Two days before the 14, Cuddy told House that she and Lucas would be gone for the weekend. "He booked us a cottage, about an hour from here. He made sure that there would be a baby sitter for the entire weekend. How wonderful is he?" Okay, maybe she wasn't telling House, maybe he was just eavesdropping – but how was he supposed to know that it was going to be about that day?

* * *

The day before Valentine's Day, House was starting to feel guilty. Maybe he should have made plans, reservations somewhere, or an impromptu trip to the Bahamas. Maybe he should have ordered flowers, or bought Wilson some chocolate. But every time he thought of something he could have done, it just seemed fruity, and inappropriate. At one point he almost asked Chase what he should do, but clamped his mouth shut and turned to walk the other way. Wilson wouldn't be expecting anything from House, he knew better than to get his hopes up.

* * *

Valentine's Day came and went with little consequence. There were delicious macadamia nut pancakes on the table when House woke up, but other than that, he and Wilson watched some wrestling, went for a walk, and then went home. Well, the sex was amazing, but House had been expecting that.

* * *

What House hadn't been expecting was the surprise he woke up to on February 16. The freshly ironed shirt, the delicious morning sex, the large breakfast. Wilson even hopped in the shower with him, and massaged his thigh for a good 15 minutes before getting out. While they were driving to work, House was tempted to ask what sparked Wilson's random affectionate mood, but was afraid that doing so may ruin it. He said nothing and received a large kiss in the parking lot as a reward.

Before lunch, when he had been forced downstairs by Thirteen to work some of his clinic hours, a nurse shoed him away. "You don't have any today."

"Yes, I do." He told her, hitting the desk with his can lightly. "I always do."

"Not today, you don't," she sighed, "Dr. Wilson came down this morning and worked them for you. Lucky you."

"What the hell..." House turned around without thanking the nurse and limped over to the elevator. He was ready to go up to Wilson's office and interrogate him, when the doors slid open and the man himself met House face to face.

"Wanna go for lunch?" he asked, spinning House around.

"Wilson, what is going on?"

"What do you mean?" he continued to steer House to the cafeteria.

"Why are you being so nice today? Why did you do my clinic duty for me? What the hell is going on here? Are you expecting some kind of payback, or something? Are you just fucking with me?"

"Calm down," he said, holding the door open for House. "I thought you knew what today was. Remember when we were in bed the other day, I asked you about it?"

"No," House insisted, grabbing a tray and butting past a woman in line. Wilson winced and mouthed an apology at her, but joined House in the line. "You were asking me about Valentine's Day."

"Ha!" Wilson gave a short laugh, "You? Valentine's Day? No way, I knew anything that happened on Valentine's Day would be my doing."

"Well, what were you asking me about?" he took a cookie off of Wilson's tray.

Wilson grabbed another cookie, "Today."

"What is today?" House asked, walking by the cashier and pointing his thumb at Wilson. "He'll pay."

After getting his receipt, Wilson caught up to House and settled into his side of the booth. "I really thought you knew." He ignored House as the man took a French fry off his plate. "Today is "Do a Grouch a Favour" day." He grinned and reached across the table to wipe some crumbs off of House's face.

"That's bullshit." House said with food still in his mouth.

"No, it's true. Google it."

"It's bullshit that you thought I knew."

"Yeah, that is." Wilson grinned and leaned across the table, pushing his tray of food out of the way. "Maybe I was fucking with you, a little bit." He kissed House softly before leaning back. "So, you looking forward to Valentine's Day next year?"

"Maybe a little bit."


End file.
